


Coping Method

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [11]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson writes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping Method

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of the Watson's Woes July [prompts](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/563968.html): _Stress/exhaustion or stress management_

Watson writes.

He records things when he's contented, the paper filling up with inconsequentialities, all the small, ordinary minutiae of life in a neat efficient hand.

But that isn't writing.

Writing is what he does when he cannot sleep, when adrenalin and exhaustion and other even less salubrious emotions are fizzing through his veins, making the pen skitter and the words dance. Writing takes memories and spins them into tales, grand tangles of ink on sweat-stained paper, piling up until the candle gutters and dies and there is nothing left to do but lie awake, waiting for the unforgiving dawn.


End file.
